


The Gates of Death

by Aenariel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenariel/pseuds/Aenariel
Summary: The last moments of Portgas D. Ace... When everything seems lost in an ocean of pain, is hope still worth fighting for ? (OS)





	The Gates of Death

The Gates of Death

 

Through the gates of death we pass to our joyfull resurrection

 

Pain was excruciating. So overwhelming that no other wound he had received in the past could ever equal with it. He might have been the one controling fire and bending the flames to his will, but now he was powerless, consumed by a blazing heat so fierce that it flooded his veines, devouring his flesh, crushing his organs, and nothing seemed to be able to restrain this hellish fire. Only then did Portgas D. Ace remember something he had long forgotten : that despite the fact he was often referred to as Fire Fist, fire took many forms and that, on this fateful day, he had found one that surpassed his own. He was thus facing the torments of the magma which seemed focused only on destroying his body in the most atrocious agony.

 

Even though this pain seemed unparalleled, he had yet to experience the cruelest, for when Akainu eventually decided on releasing him, the scorching torture of the body gave way to the iced one of the heart. Luffy who had indeed remained silent so far, paralyzed by fear, terrified by the tragic sight playing in front of him, finally came to his senses and tried to understand what his numbed mind refused to admit.

 

« Ace ? »

 

This desperate sound, emitted by his younger brother, so low and filled with a sorrow that seemed to come from the very bottom of his soul, felt like thousand daggers whose sharp blades were finishing to shred what remained of his bruised heart. Ace wanted to reassure him, to tell him that everything would be fine, as he had done so many times in their childhood. But when he tried to speak, a scarlet stream escaped from his lips instead of the comforting words.

 

Upon seeing Luffy’s eyes grew wide with terror, the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates cursed his pride which had led them here.

 

However, as he was standing here, hopeless and broken, within Marineford, Ace felt a presence he had not sensed in years. He closed his eyes, almost seeing him.

 

« Everything will be fine, Ace. You know how Luffy is, he always manages to pull through ! »

 

Although this voice had not resonated within his heart for a long time, it remained unchanged, familiar and comforting, like a flame enlightening the nightmare he was trapped in. After all, he had always been the most optimistic of the three of them. It was a quality that Ace had often envied him and he knew deep inside him that if he had not been so worried about their younger brother, he would certainly be delighted to join him as soon as possible. Just as quickly as he recollected this presence, another faded memory resurfaced. He reminded himself of a conversation he had had once with a true friend, Jinbe the Knight of the Sea, within the hell of Impel Down, a conversation that seemed so distant to him at this moment as his life approached its term and his strengths slowly left him. His younger brother was not alone, he had great friends that cared for him and a power far above any devil fruits, even the very one that was ravaging his body. It only took one look to see how easily he had gathered around him so many allies who would protect him gladly at the cost of their lives.

 

At this sight, Ace’s heart calmed down and, falling in the arms of his brother, said him farewell with a smile on his lips for he knew that Luffy would be fine and that he left a brother to join another one.

 

At least that was what he thought as he was proudly standing in the heart of Marineford.

oOo

Thank you very much for reading !

This is an English translation of one of my previous fic.


End file.
